Perhaps We Should Invite Ourselves Over
is the sixth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary On school festival day, the gang sells a ton of rice balls thanks to an innovative Prince Yuki marketing technique. Bonus: two other members of the Sohma family come to the festival to introduce themselves. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode adapts chapters 7 and 9, with the events in chapter 9 leading up to what gets covered in chapter 7. There is obviously a mix of reshuffled events and anime-only scenes added in due to the plot development changes from the manga. *This episode marks Hatori Sohma's first appearance in the anime. Anime and Manga Differences *Students involved in the rice ball stand were in their school uniforms in the manga instead of the rice ball-branded shirts and aprons. *The scene with the Yuki Fan Club girls trying to block photos being taken of Yuki in a dress is an anime-only addition. *Hatori's debut in Fruits Basket actually happened near the end of chapter 8 in a removed manga scene where Momiji shows Hatori the festival poster that Tohru dropped during her first encounter with Momiji at her workplace. *The brief scene showing Saki and Arisu commenting on Tohru's closeness to the Sohma boys as Kyo and Tohru carry Momiji behind a curtain is an anime-only addition. *The anime removed a part of the scene where Tohru and the Sohmas are on the school roof following Momiji's transformation where Yuki is telling Momiji he has to be more careful of his actions and Hatori saying he is leaving with Momiji due to the events that transpired. *The brief scene with Kyo trying to chase after Hatori for his camera is anime-only. **Due to Kyo's chasing of Hatori being added to the anime, there is a removed manga scene where Yuki asks Kyo if he got the camera and Kyo acknowledging he failed to get it from Hatori. *Saki and Arisa wanting to talk to Tohru after the events on the rooftop is an anime-only addition that allows the anime to shift focus to adapting chapter 7's events. This replaces a manga-only scene from chapter 9 where Tohru is asked over an intercom to meet with Hatori privately in a teacher's office and he discusses having her come to the main Sohma clan house in secret, where Momiji assures Tohru that he won't let anything happen to her when she visits. *Tohru telling Saki and Arisa over her living arrangements with the Sohmas actually happened in flashback in chapter 7 and a good chunk of the lines of it for the anime are a mix of being either exclusive to the anime or taking lines from the manga due to the mentioned shuffling of events. *Shigure's meeting with Akito discussing about Tohru actually occurs at the end of chapter 7. In the manga after making his leave, Shigure had made a phone call commenting on the pleasant mood coming from Tohru and her friends being at his house. *Saki's nightgown while in Tohru's bedroom had a more elaborate pattern design in the manga compared to its more simple appearance in the anime. *The following morning's interactions with Kyo and Yuki differ between the anime and manga. The manga has a more humorous interaction where Kyo's visibly nervous trying to talk with a half-awake Yuki. When Tohru expresses surprise at this, Kyo explains that Yuki is more stronger when asleep and expressing his annoyance of this leads an awakened Yuki to pummel him for it. *Tohru's phone call with Hatori was added to the anime to place the plot back to portraying events as of the end of chapter 9, which is obviously quite different from the manga's depiction of their exchange as covered earlier. es:Episodio 06 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes